HOOT
by azncherry1316
Summary: It is second term and Joy comes back and 'Jabian' kiss.Nina is furious.Fabian realizes his love for Nina and breaks up with Joy. Then he breaks Nina's heart again by cheating on her with her arch-nemesis.I am anti-Joy.But I believe in a second chance. Rated T for cursing.
1. The Great Cheating

Nina's POV

I was so excited for my 2nd term!There's Fabian, Amber, Patrica, Alfie, maybe Jerome, and mostly Fabian! Trudy was now our house keeper and there is going to be a new house mother! But i'm also nervous Fabian hadn't even called me all summer! Patrica and Amber are the only ones. Jerome and Alfie are planning pranks, Mara is re-studying the last term to get ready for the next, and Mick is practicing sports. Im also really nervous because of Joy. Patrica, Amber, Jerome, and Alfie said that Fabian and Joy secretly liked each other. OKAY! Not maybe so secret but still!I walked through the door. Trudy and the New House Mother greeted me.

NHM:Hi I'm Elizabeth you new house mother

Nina:Hi I'm Nina Martin

Liz:Well enjoy our party! and we have a new student coming late in the term. Have fun with your boyfriend! _Trudy told me about him he sounds sweet_

I blushed and said thanks and ran

Nina:Hi guys!

None of them looked back

?:Oh Fabes I'm so glad to see you again!

A Pair of tan arms wrapped around his neck. I felt jealousy rising up on me. I knew it Joy! Amber then approached me nervously, Alfie handed Jerome 20 bucks, Patrica... well if looks could kill, then consider Joy and Fabian dead! Mara and Mick had shocked and angry faces at Joy and Fabian.I looked confused and when they saw me they completly moved out of the way. I saw Joy and Fabian kissing. Next thing i knew I was in an argument with not Fabian JOY.

Nina:How dare you kiss me boyfriend!

Joy:Well actually he was my boyfriend before you came along

Patrica:You guys weren't technically dating Joy

Joy:Stay out of this Patrica!Besides why are you on that STUPID American side! **(not bashing america!)**

Patrica:Because I don't go around stealing peoples boyfriends!

Joy:He and I were made for each other!

Nina:If you guys were 'made for each other' then why didn't you guys date before i came along!

Joy:Just go back to America! You don't belong here! You are the only american!

Nina:I'm proud to be american! And I don't care what other people think of me!

Joy:Whatever loser! Come on Fabes!

Nina:Your not the boy I used to know Fabian!

After they left I cried.

Jerome:Well I suppose you would like me to kill that boy?

Nina:It would be nice

Jerome walked up stairs, but before he disappeared I yelled

Nina:KILL JOY TOO!

Jerome:OKAY!

Fabian's POV

Nina:Your not the boy I used to know Fabian!

Those words hit me like a brick!I don't know who I like! Joy or got to her room and we leaned in when we were about 2 inches close i heard the door open.

Jerome: I would like to congratulate you guys and I have a few words to say

Fabian:Okay?

Joy:Make it quick we were in the middle of something!

Jerome:Okay. I'm going... TO KILL YOU RUTTER AND MERCER!

We ran downstairs to find the others laughing at Jerome held me and Alfie held Joy by the neck.

Nina:Okay let them go guys you can torment them later at night.

They released us and Joy held me they just left us there while they went to sleep.

Jerome's POV

Okay I may have made a bet that Fabian and Joy would kiss when joy came back but it hurt when Nina 's like a little sister to me. I don't like that just GROSS!I went up the Mercer's room and founf them 2 inches away from kissing.

Jerome: I would like to congratulate you guys and I have a few words to say

Fabian:Okay?

Joy:Make it quick we were in the middle of something!

Jerome:Okay. I'm going... TO KILL YOU RUTTER AND MERCER!

When they got downstairs I choked Fabian while Alfie choked Joy.

Nina:Okay let them go guys you can torment them later at night.

We went to bed and me and Alfie were planning the next big prank on them!

I heard a knock on the door.I went to go get it.

Jerome:What the Fuck are you doing here Williamson!

Patrica:Shut it Clarke! Where's Lewis?

Jerome:Sleeping

Patrica: Alfie there's an alien invasion!

Aflie fell out of bed and we laughed.

Alfie: Where?

Patrica;Just joking!

Alfie:Well if aliens attack you don't come crying to Alfie!

Patrica:Whatever we are having a meeting in the attic

Jerome/Alfie:Okay?

In the Attic

Jerome:So what's this about Martin?

Nina;We are going to play a prank on them!

Alfie:Cool! Who?

Jerome;Jabian you dumbass!

Alfie:So what's the plan?

Nina:Well...


	2. The Brilliant Prank

No One's POV

Fabian:Hey guys!

Everyone except Joy glares at him

Fabian:Okaaaay... see everyone's still mad about what happened between us huh?

HOA:YOU THINK?!

Nina and Patrica walked behind Fabian and Joy and dumped freezing cold water (with ice) on their heads.

Joy:WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Patrica:Nothing really

Fabian:Come on Joy lets go change!

When they went out of the Common Room makeup powder and blueberry pie hit Fabian's face and cherry pie hit Joy's face.

Jabian:You know I hate Blueberry/Cherry PIE!

Jerome/Alfie:Why would you accuse us?!

Joy:We know you!

Jerome:True

As they almost step one foot out the door...

Alfie:You do not want to go out there through that door again trust me!

Fabian:Come on lets go through the other door.

When they stepped there foot out in the other door basketballs,soccer balls,baseballs, a beach ball, and 2 hard cover books fell out of the air.

Jabian:OW!

They all laughed.

After Jabian changed

Amber:Lets tell them the speech!Jerome, Alfie?

Alfie:Well...um...we kinda - sort of - not have made it

Amber:WHY?!

Alfie/Jerome:Wellllll

Alfie's story in his mind and no one can see it but him

Alfie:will you be my girlfriend Ambs?

"Amber":Sure Alfie!You're so cute and funny!

Alfie:Let us seal our love with a kiss!

Jerome's story in his mind and no one can see it but him

Jerome;Oh you kiss so lovely!

Back to the Common Room

Alfie:Let's just say a pillow

Jerome:And a mirror

Alfie:Can be a very

Jerome:Very

Alfie/Jerome:Good kisser!

We all stood there confused and then started laughing!


	3. Read before going to the next ch

**A/N This is just a preview**

****_Here's what I see..._

_Fabian flirting with another girl_

_We just got back 3 weeks ago_

_At least me and Joy are on okay terms_

_We can be in a room and not kill each other!_

_I mean we're not like friends_

_Right now I have a new enemy..._

_EMMA GOLD_


	4. HOOT!

**A/N** _italics - _song words, **bold - **author notes, regular - POVs

**This chapter is where the song starts. The others were just previews of what happen so you guys wouldn't be confused when i say _'3 weeks ago'_.This is only the English sub the real song is on my profile. And that youtube channel is NOT, I repeat NOT my channel! And this chapter will have different words than the preview.**

****It's has been 3 weeks since the incident. Me and Joy were friends but not "friends". Here's what i see... Fabian flirting with EMMA GOLD. She thinks she's all that because she's popular,has "the look", and is all that! She gets everything she wants. And i mean EVERYTHING! I just want to go up to her and smack her like heck! She just made #1 on the 'Pisses Me Off' List!

_The moment I blink_

_Again, you check it out!_

__When I blinked for one second you look away and look lovingly at Emma NEVER looked that way at me!

_Stop staring at the girls passing by_

__When we were on our 'so - called' looked at ALL the girls that went by

_Acting Like you're not Like you didn't hear_

_Your'e fake laughter_

_All of it is weird,weird, weird_

__"Fabian!" "What?" "Stop staring at girls" He fake laughs "Whaat?"

_How about being more nice to me?_

_Your abrupt speech hurts so much_

__"Fabian!" "Yea?" "Are you even listening?" "Yea... you were talking about that thing look i'm really busy talk about

what ever to - uh - Jerome while I'll be hitting on some girls - I mean telling them off! Nice save! You know how much my heart breaks!

_i really don't like it_

_Becoming used to it_

_All of it is sad, sad, sad_

__It has been 2 weeks since he started hitting on girls and is still doing it. I feel like I'm about to EXPLODE! I don't know why but I'm kind of getting used to it

_Where are you looking?_

_I'm right here_

__I turned my head towards Fabian and he was looking a Emma Gold. I tapped him but he wouldn't budge! it's like he's mesmerized or something.

_Because of you, my heart wears armor_

_Now I'll fight back_

_Your arrow is trouble, trouble, trouble_

_It aimed at me_

_You shoot, shoot, shoot_

_I laugh, laugh, laugh_

__Because of you I need to protect my heart from breaking. I'll fight back the pain no matter what! You are just a player! You made me your next target because I was the new girl. You shot me with a love arrow but I just laughed back at you.

_I'm scarred by your word soaked in __poison_

_I gave you a second chance_

_You're definitely trouble, trouble, trouble_

_You waited for the right time_

_You shoot, shoot, shoot_

_I laugh, laugh, laugh_

__You made a hole in my heart by your poisoned words.I gave you another chance but you blew it again!You shot me with a love arrow but I just laughed back at you.

_I heard you fell deep into another girl's trap?_

_End of excuses!_

_You still can't come to your sense, can you?_

__You fall into another girl's trap? Yea right! Just tell the truth and I'll be fine!

_You won't meet a girl with that attitude_

_Forever alone, alone, alone_

__Try acting a little nicer and maybe a girl will fall fr you and be such a player! If you don't do this, then it's just you forever

_Don't be mistaken_

_You're not cupid (No You Aren't)_

__Just because you catch every girls' attention, doesn't mean you cupid!

_Because of you, my heart wears armor_

_Now I'll fight back_

_Your arrow is trouble, trouble, trouble_

_It aimed at me_

_You shoot, shoot, shoot_

_I laugh, laugh, laugh_

Because of you I need to protect my heart from breaking. I'll fight back the pain no matter what! You are just a player! You made me your next target because I was the new girl. You shot me with a love arrow but I just laughed back at you.

_I'm scarred by your word soaked in __poison_

_I gave you a second chance_

_You're definitely trouble, trouble, trouble_

_You waited for the right time_

_You shoot, shoot, shoot_

_I laugh, laugh, laugh_

You made a hole in my heart by your poisoned words.I gave you another chance but you blew it again!You shot me with a love arrow but I just laughed back at you.

_If you try to float in water, i'll make you sink_

__I'll try to drown you when we're near water!

_In the circle I made, you're all around_

__You all around the girls!

_You just answer questions again that I didn't even ask_

__"Fabian" "I didn't cheat on you!"

_But unlike you I won't arrows_

__I'll make a boy fall for me without any arrows!

_Because of you, my heart wears armor_

_Now I'll fight back_

_Your arrow is trouble, trouble, trouble_

_It aimed at me_

_You shoot, shoot, shoot_

_I laugh, laugh, laugh_

__Because of you I need to protect my heart from breaking. I'll fight back the pain no matter what! You are just a player! You made me your next target because I was the new girl. You shot me with a love arrow but I just laughed back at you.

_I'm scarred by your word soaked in __poison_

_I gave you a second chance_

_You're definitely trouble, trouble, trouble_

_You waited for the right time_

_You shoot, shoot, shoot_

_I laugh, laugh, laugh~_

You made a hole in my heart by your poisoned words.I gave you another chance but you blew it again!You shot me with a love arrow but I just laughed back at you.


	5. PREVIEW

_This new kid, Eddie, comes_

_They go to Japan_

_Will this be Nina's shot?_

_Will Nina leave her friends behind?_

_Find out in the sequel..._


End file.
